Ten Million Fireflies or So
by silverspigot
Summary: This is just a cute little one-shot of Lily and Al Potter singing a song. Guess which. R/R if you dare...DUN DUN DUN...I don't own the Harry Potter books or Fireflies. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Owl City...


**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or Albus and Lily Potter. *sigh* or Owl City and their song by the way...  
**

**A/N: I just did this randomly so be cool with me.**

**Fireflies**

It was a humid night and Albus Potter sat on the porch of the Potter house. He was sighing contentedly and sat with the lids of his green eyes closed. His black messy hair ruffled in the slight wind. After a few moments of peace, the door behind him creaked open. Lily Potter, age 12, slipped out and joined her brother in the balmy night. Her fiery red hair gleamed in the moonlight. For a while, neither Potter said a word, neither whispered nor shouted. It was very quiet. Several lightning bugs flitted in the dark shadows of the tree. And Lily started singing a song. It was whispered at first, but it soon grew louder until she was singing the words with passion.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_Cause they fill the open air_

_And spread teardrops everywhere_

_You think me rude, but I would just stand and…stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That Planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake hen I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems_

By now, Albus was listening intently. He smiled every so often. The fireflies began to move around in a peculiar pattern that looked similar to bees dancing. Lily continued her serenade.

_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread, thread, thread_

Oh how Lily loved singing. She'd do it everyday if she could. The sound of her voice hitting the correct notes made Lily extremely delighted. It was even better than eating Nutella when she was sad! Albus knew the words to this particular song. When Lily started again, Albus joined in, much to Lily's surprise.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That Planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_I fell asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(__Please get me away from here__)_

_Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_(__Please get me away from here__)_

_Why do I tire from counting sheep?_

_(__Please get me away from here__)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

Albus and Lily together took in a few breaths before singing amongst themselves once more.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That Planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_I fell asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That Planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_I fell asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That Planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

With the last few notes, the two siblings smiled two crooked little half smiles. They were content. In the past several minutes of silence, fireflies swarmed and the two children giggled at the irony. They giggled for a few moments before falling silent once more. Lily laid her head on Albus' shoulder, her red hair creating a soft comfortable cushion. Albus and Lily Potter stayed in the same position until very late at night, when the two silently crept into the dark interiors of the Potter house.

**A/N: Thoughts? I really liked how this turned out. Review if you want to. I not going to force it upon anybody. ;)**


End file.
